Don't Say Goodbye
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Rax fic slightly AU when Rosie returns to UK with Danny etc after series 3. How will Rosie and Max cope with the separation?
1. Chapter 1

**Set at the end of series 3, Danny, Rosie, Evan, Olivia and Caroline have decided to return to the UK after Sarah's death. 99% Rax fic, it's not too long I've been good and planned the chapters **

**I wasnt planning to do this fic as i had another 2 up my sleeve to do first but i got excited by this one! And then I was going to leave it before i uploaded it because i fear this is gonna distract me from revising but i'm eager! So sorry if this has irregular updates, 3 weeks and I'll be free as a bird!**

**I'll stop rambling...**

**Lemme know what you think x**

Chapter 1

It was a long journey to the airport, in some ways it felt longer because it was so quiet and not much was said. But in other ways it was too quick. Their last few hours in Africa were being taken away from them extremely quickly.

Olivia was the only one chatting amicably, about all the things she was going to do once she was back in Bristol. It made Danny smile; he hadn't seen her so upbeat since Sarah had died. Caroline made odd comments to Du Plessis about looking after Leopards Den once they had left as he drove one of the range rovers. Danny was sat with Evan, equal in their silence both feeling the resentment and sadness of leaving Sarah and Africa behind.

Max was driving himself and Rosie in his car, they didn't say much either. Max kept one hand on the wheel and the other hand entwined with hers. Rosie stared out of the windows of the car and out onto the grasslands that lay beyond the road. She couldn't look at Max without thinking about what was about to happen, it was just enough to feel his touch on her skin. Rosie shuddered as she read the road sign 'Oliver Tambo Airport'. Max noticed it and lifted her hand to kiss it lightly; she turned to him and let out a small smile.

They soon arrived in the car park of the airport.

"Come on" Max whispered having turned off the engine of the car "it'll be ok"

"Ok" Rosie managed and opened the car door.

(X)

"Guess we have to go now" Danny said as they approached security

"Yeah man, we can't go any further" Du Plessis noted

"I'm sorry we're leaving Dup, I know we're just leaving you hanging a bit but-" Danny stopped as Dup put his hands up

"It's nothing man, I completely understand you just do what you have to do"

"Thanks." Danny grabbed Dup in a hug "Thank you"

Rosie had said her goodbyes to Dup and watched on as everyone else did there's. Tears in her eyes she pulled Max a few metres away from the crowd.

The moment she had been dreading.

"I'm sorry" she said to him taking his spare hand in hers, "I just have to go"

"You don't have to justify yourself Rosie I completely understand why" Max tried to placate her

"I just want you to know that I don't want to leave you here but I have to do this for my dad and be with him right now"

"I know I know" he hushed her

"I love you" she choked. Max leant forward and kissed her firmly on the lips; both of them closed their eyes wishing the moment could last forever. Max pulled away

"I love you too Rosie. And I'll be ok I'll just be waiting for you"

Rosie let out a small smile.

"Come on, you have to go" Max pulled her in the direction of the other members of the family.

"Let's go" Danny said noting Rosie's arrival back with the group.

Rosie turned back to Max

"Good-" she began

"Don't Rosie." He interrupted her "don't say it"

He kissed her again. Now it was time to go. Rosie broke away and slowly unravelled her fingers from amongst his.

Max watched her walk away towards her Dad and off towards security, she made a glance back mouthing three words and he mouthed them back to her. Shivers ran through his spine as she disappeared amongst the crowds. Not knowing how long it would be until he saw his girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later**

Rosie drummed her fingers on the table. The house was quiet, nothing was happening, there was a stillness in the air and she was bored. Bored stiff of being there, in England, with nothing to do. As soon as they arrived back in the UK a week ago they had gone straight back to Bristol. They had quickly found a 3 bedroom house to rent near where they used to live, whilst Caroline stayed with her sister in London for a while. Evan and Olivia had started back at school today; Evan refused to go back to his old school so instead they were attending another local state school. Olivia was only in Year 7 but had found that some old primary school friends were at the new school so she had been quite excited about going back, Evan was quite the opposite. He was now in Year 10, GCSEs, which meant working and working hard, he knew he would hate it. Danny also had a busy day with a job interview and meeting up with solicitors to sort out Sarah's will.

The keys rattled in the door and Rosie perked her head up towards its direction.

"Hi love!" Danny's voice echoed through the house.

"Hi Dad" she replied "how did it go?"

Danny appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah good" he beamed "fingers crossed!"

Rosie smiled back at him and the doorbell rang.

"God who's that?" Danny sighed turning back down the corridor.

It was Evan. Danny decided to have a go at him for not going back to his dad's house after school, where he was meant to be staying but Evan was having one of it.

"I don't want to be there Danny!" He complained "I hate it, he's trying to please me and make me happy and it's just a load of rubbish. I've had enough! Cant I just stay here?"

"No Evan, you know you can't, maybe in a couple of weeks or something when we're all settled"

"Fine" He said slamming his bag on the table "how was your day Rosie?"

"Meh" she said

"Weren't you meeting up with a friend?" Danny asked from the kitchen

"Yeah Izzy" she said. Evans face lit up at the sound of her name

"Ergh Evan, seriously you've got to stop that!" Rosie exclaimed

Evan shrugged "sorry"

"Anyway, yeah I went shopping with her but she's changed, not my cup o'tea anymore I don't think"

"That's a shame" Evan said genuinely saddened

"Seriously Evan!"

Evan laughed.

"Have you had any more thoughts about uni or jobs?" Danny asked coming back into the room

Rosie sighed and buried her head in her hands

"No" she said quietly "like it's so boring round here I need to do something but I don't want to commit to anything I don't know how long I'll want to stay around here for"

"You thinking of going back to South Africa?" Evan asked

"I don't know" She sighed again "it's so hard being away but I don't think I can leave you now, it's not fair"

"Love, you do what you think is best. Please don't feel like I'm keeping you here" Danny said

"I don't feel that at all! I want to be here with you and at home as well, I just... I need to talk to Max and stuff I guess"

(x)

There wasn't much going on at Leopards Den either. It was quiet, too quiet. Not like it should be. Though to be fair the house hadn't had any life since before Sarah died, it had been quiet a damp atmosphere since. Max had been over a few times since the family left but not much was keeping him staying there. He'd moved back into the room round the back of his bar and had thrown himself back into working, it kept his mind off missing Rosie.

Dup and Nomsa were sat eating dinner in the kitchen. All you could hear was the scarping of cutlery against the plates.

"Do you think they'll be back?" Nomsa asked quietly, the question that had been on both their minds since they'd left yet hadn't been vocalised

"God knows" Dup said looking up "Trevanions got to come back, he has to, I can't see how being back in the UK will help him."

"You just want him back here" Nomsa smiled

Dup looked up at her.

"Yes, yes I do" Dup said. "The children, I don't know either. Olivia needs to be with her dad no doubt but Evan, man that boy was broken in that country; I can see him fighting to come back here. Rosie will be back. I know she will"

"She is in love" Nomsa smiled again

"Exactly" Dup agreed "Max needs her back, and she needs him"

**A/N if you watched series 1 you'll know who Izzy is and how much Evan liked her!**

**Reviews most welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few weeks later**

The phone was ringing, and he wasn't picking up. Rosie sighed.

"Come on Max!" she said to herself in frustration. The only good thing about phoning each other was that South Africa was only a couple of hours ahead of the UK so it was easy to find the right time to phone each other. Finally the phone clicked and his voice came down the line.

"Hi!" Max said excitedly

"Seriously how long does it take you to pick up the phone?" she asked him immediately

"Oh and I miss and love you too baby" Max said sarcastically

"Sorry," Rosie said "you just need to pick up the phone quicker!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" he laughed "I'm sat ready to talk to my lovely girl"

Rosie smiled to herself. God she missed him.

"Do you have news?" Max asked

"Yeah I guess, I got a job"

"Aw well done baby, I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks" she said without exaggeration

"You don't sound too happy?" He noted her lack of emotion

"Yeah well y'know it will be nice to have some money and stuff but it's in a call centre! I mean I'll probably be even more bored than I was before,"

"Then you'll have to hurry up and come back here eh?" Max tried to enthuse.

There was a silence at the other end of the line. Rosie adjusted her position on the sofa, suddenly feeling awkward, not knowing what to say

"I'm sorry" he said "I shouldn't have said that"

"No its fine" Rosie said quietly, "Max you don't think I'm purposefully staying away from you do you? 'cause I'm not, honest. I really want to come back, and I need to see you but I just have to stay here for a while"

"I know Rosie; honest its fine I understand."As much as he said he understood he couldn't help but think that she didn't want him anymore. That maybe she'd had second thoughts about getting married and it was just an excuse to get away.

"I love you and I miss you so much" She said.

Max smiled, "I love you too". Those words, they reassured him once more everything was ok.

"So how was your day?" Rosie asked

"Same old same old," he sighed

"Were you working tonight?"

"Yup" he sighed

"You work too hard!"

"Harder you work, more you earn, eh? More money I can spend on spoiling you"

Rosie grinned, she could never doubt how much he loved her.

"True but you shouldn't be working just for money Max!"

"Sorry why is it you're now working in a call centre?" He teased

"I would kick you right now if I could"

"Good job we're miles apart then eh?"

"Hmm maybe" Rosie wondered

Max let out a long yawn

"I'm sorry, I'll let you go, you probably need to sleep" Rosie said then noticing the time. Midnight in South Africa.

"Yeah a bit" He mumbled

"Speak tomorrow?" She asked him

"As always" Max smiled to himself

"K, I love you"

"Love you too"

"Don't say it!" Rosie said quickly. It had become their way of ending the conversation, though it had kind of developed into a game as to who could say it first.

"Say what?" Max teased

"You know what" she smiled

"Hmm nope, no idea, you'll have to give me a clue!" He laughed

"Oh shush! Goodnight"

"You know that's kind of the same thing Rosie"

"Shush now and go to sleep!"

"Ok," he sighed

"Love you"

"And I love you more"

The phone line went dead. Rosie pulled it away from her ear and chucked it down onto the sofa.

She fiddled with the ring on her left hand, running her finger around its silver band and the small diamond in the middle. Rosie hadn't actually had an engagement ring since Max sold the original to pay for Jana, and she wasn't too bothered to get a replacement seeing as they were getting married so soon after. But as soon as they knew they were going back to the UK Max wanted her to have something. Something that would remind her that he was still there with her and a promise to each other that before long they'd be back together again. He also made her choose it herself, fearing he would get it wrong again. She found it sweet and romantic and she knew it was a promise.

Rosie reached for the TV remote and switched it on, out boomed Ben Fogle's voice,

"That really was an exciting Lion hunt wasn't it?" he said to Kate Humble.

"Definitely! But I think it's the beauty and the romance of this country that I love the most" she replied to him

His and Kate Humbles face were beaming at the camera, the vast African grasslands behind them.

Rosie's stomach flipped.

"So this is what homesickness feels like" she whispered to herself.

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Month later**...

"Hi baby" Rosie said softly down the line. Knowing exactly who it would be at the other end.

"Hey" Max smiled "you ok?"

"Not bad I really think I'm coming down with something though,"

"Aww" he sympathised "Need some good honey and lemon,"

"Or just a good hug" she sniffed

"Yea that could work. Virtual hug coming your way my sweet"

"Cheers, I can feel my sinus' releasing as we speak" Rosie joked

"Nice"

"I got my phone bill today"

"Oh, painful eh?"

"Yep. Lets just say it's a good job I am earning some money to pay it off!"

"Hmmm... yeah we really need to get onto Skype" Max suggested

"Yeah we really should, at least we can see each other then too!" She smiled at the thought

"Nice thought, then it'll be like a proper conversation and stuff"

"Erm are you training to say that these daily and costly phone calls aren't proper?"

"Noooo" He disagreed "it will just be less apparent that we're hundreds of miles away from each other! Plus then I can see your beautiful face"

"Awww"

"And anything else you want to show me"

"Eww Max seriously!" she exclaimed

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun! Just a romantic conversation eh?"

"Ok let's just leave it there shall we" Rosie decided knowing full-well what Max was intending. He was always prone to a bit of passionate talk.

Max laughed as Rosie swiftly changed the subject, trying to engross him into something else. Before long the conversation had died out, not because they didn't want to talk to each other, but there's only so much you can discuss about your day on the phone before you get bored of telling it.

The Coronation Street theme tune blared out of Rosie's TV and down the phone line,

"Ergh you don't still watch that rubbish do you?" Max grumbled having worked out what the noise was

"It's not rubbish!" She retorted "and it's even better coz it's not like 6 weeks behind schedule like it is in South Africa!"

"Ok whatever" he sighed, giving up all hope in arguing with her. He had never understood the British TV she liked to watch.

"I'll leave you in peace to watch it then" Max decided

"Aww no you don't have to!"

"Rosie, you fucking love that show like it's the only thing on earth."

"I fucking love you like you're the only thing on earth" she asserted

"And you're the thing on earth that's worth the most loving" he smiled trying to do one better on her.

"I love you more than you love biltong" she challenged

"Fine, I love you more than you love that TV programme"

"Corrie? Wow that's a lot of love"

"Yeah it is so I must win"

"Nah-ah" she disagreed "I love you more than I miss you"

"I love you more than you love me"

Rosie didn't want to ruin the moment. It was perfect. Well as perfect as it could be.

"Well you know that's not true. But I think we should leave it as we love each other more than its possible"

"Perfect" Max said softly "and because I do I will leave you to watch the TV. Plus I got work to do"

"Aww" she sighed

"So I'll love you and leave you and speak to you tomorrow"

"Ok. Miss you"

"I miss you too baby but remember when the sunrises up in Bristol it's exactly the same sun that rises up here."

"I know"

"DON'T SAY IT!" he yelled down the phone

Rosie jumped slightly at the sudden change in his tone voice and then laughed

"Until tomorrow then!" she smiled

"Yep, much love"

"Right back at ya" she said and then the line went dead.

Max slowly got up and dragged his feet across the floor to the fridge. He paused before opening the fridge door and stared at the photo stuck to the front of it. It was Rosie's favourite photo. Just the two of them, Max stood behind her and had his arms wrapped around her stomach. She leant into his chest, her head interlocking with the angle of his neck. Rosie was beaming into the camera lens, whereas at the split second the picture had been taken Max was gazing down at her.

Max wasn't quite sure how long he had stared at the photo. It was as if he was in a trance just staring longingly into Rosie's eyes. He looked at the way he was holding her, how he just longed to do it again, to hold her close, to be with her, to protect her, to smell the sweet scent of her skin and to know that she was right there with him. He missed the way she made him smile, how she'd diminish any worrying thoughts on his mind, how she had made him who he was. She'd helped him brush off some of his arrogant and stubborn attitude. She'd let him love her, as if there was no one else on earth.

Suddenly the loud ticking of the clock nearby became apparent and he was transformed back to reality. Max frowned and looked down to the floor.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he muttered to himself.

Max looked back up and scanned the room for his phone. As soon as his eyes fell on to it he rushed over to it and frantically began punching some numbers in. He knew exactly what he had to do.

**Please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

Max forced open the heavy door out to the streets and let out a large sigh as he took in his surroundings. The cold and the beating rain did nothing to promote the city. He hadn't been here before, but he had always heard great things of it from those who had visited. The bright lights, the sights, the people, the culture. Looking at it now Max couldn't quite understand their reasonings. He pulled the hood of his jumper over his head and swung his bag onto his back, following the signs towards Victoria Coach Station. He'd landed a few hours ago but by the time he'd negotiated his way out of Heathrow and into the tube station, onto the Piccadilly line with all the commuters, switched lines and finally reached Victoria it was nearly 5pm!

(x)

Rosie slowly walked home for another long and boring shift at work. At least the sun was shining and it wasn't pouring with rain like it had been this morning. The rain did not put her in a very good mood for the rest of the day. She couldn't wait to get home, curl up in a ball and be warm, and just dream of being back in South Africa, her real home. Where the sun blazed down every day, where she was happy and where she knew that there was always that special person who was there for her. She couldn't even speak to him for the next couple of days because he'd rung her late last night to say that he'd been asked to work at a festival on the other side of Jo'burg as someone had dropped out. She tried to push the thought of missing him to the back of her head and focus on something else. It only made her even more upset and depressed when she thought about how much she missed him.

She was going to go home and be pro-active she'd decided. Yes there were so many things she could do, she could clean the house or make dinner for when her dad came home, she could ring up a few old friends, go out on a run. Rosie smiled at her new found positive attitude, she was proud of herself. Nothing was going to get in a way, she was going to accomplish something and do it well.

Rosie looked up as she turned into her road. She looked to mid-way down the street and saw a figure leaning against one of the garden walls. She smiled, the figure's pose reminded her of Max and her thoughts retracted back to him. That was how he stood, his typical pose. When she used to come out of the surgery at Leopards Den he'd be leaning against the wall waiting for her, when they went out and she had to do something first he would be there in that lean, waiting for her. When they went to get the ring Rosie made them take a detour to the other shops and Max stood there leaning against the wall, slightly impatient at the length of time she spent shopping! She loved him for it though.

The thought of him saddened her again and she looked back up at the figure. By now she was closer and had realised that the man was leaning on the wall of her own house, he turned his head in her direction. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Max's face broke into a wide grin as he saw her close up. She quickly came to a standstill as soon as their eyes interlocked.

Rosie realised it was real. She was not in a trance, he really was there in front of her eyes. An overwhelming run of emotions spread through her body.

"Oh my God!" She squealed breaking into a run.

Max's grin spread wider realising how much he had missed her. She ran into his arms and he swooped her up, spinning her around as if they were the centre of the solar system. The core, the only things that ever mattered. Their eyes did not leave each other and as he put her down they enveloped each other in a kiss of passion and love. Max wrapped his arms tightly round her waist so her body was pressed up against his own. Rosie ran her fingers through the ends of his hair as their lips pulled away from each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered with a smile, tears in her eyes.

"Because I love you Rosie and I couldn't spend a moment longer without you" He said softly back to her.

"I can't believe you're here" she choked

"Well I am so you can stop these tears" he said with a small laugh brushing the tears off her face

"Sorry" she bit her lip "I love you"

And they kissed again, this time it was deeper and with more meaning. Something to prove to each other how in love they were and how important it was that they were together once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Max smiled as he watched her sleep. She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The way her dark hair loosely fell over part of her face and around her shoulders. How her even skin reflected the sunlight streaming through the windows making her glow. Max traced her lip line observing its evenness and perfect colour contrast with the soft peach of her skin. Her eyes, though closed, were delicate and peaceful. She wriggled in her sleep, her body moving just an inch or so closer to his. Max wanted to shuffle even closer, wrap his arms round her and hold her close like he had been waiting to do over the past few months but he didn't. He didn't want to disturb her, she was happy and peaceful.

Soon her eyes flickered open revealing the gorgeous deep chocolate tones underneath. Rosie looked straight at him before quickly closing them again.

"Stop staring at me" she muttered, a small smile appearing at the tips of her mouth.

"Can't help it" Max admitted

"Yes you can" Rosie insisted pulling the duvet over her head

"Now now that's not fair!" Max complained "i want to see your gorgeous face"

"I'm tired and I need to protect myself" came her muffled voice

"Protect yourself from what?" He frowned

"My weird perverted boyfriend!"

Max grinned and peeled the covers away from her face. She beamed back at him.

"Fiancé" He corrected "and who might that be?"

"Oh this strange South African guy. Not much to the eye to be honest, typical self interested man obsessed with beer and rugby not much else."

Max widened his eyes and reached for a cushion to throw at her.

"Don't you dare" She warned

"and do you love this guy?" Max asked her, the cushion in his hand ready to launch at her face.

"I love him more than anything else in the world" Rosie smiled before feeling his lips crash onto her own.

After a long and passionate kiss they withdrew from each other lips yet continued to hold each other tight. Rosie began to look round the room.

"Where's my phone?" she wondered "I need to call in sick"

"They'll fire you if you keep taking days off" Max laughed

"I don't care" she said struggling out of his tight grip to reach for her phone

"No Rosie. I don't want to be the reason you lose your job. Go in today, you have to" He insisted

"No don't be silly! That hell hole isn't gonna keep me from seeing you"

"Rosie go in. It's not fair that I'm keeping you away"

"But what are you going to do then?"

"I'll be fine honest! Dunno i guess i could go into to town see more of the amazing sights" He teased

"Hmm Bristol does have a lot to offer! Are you sure?"

"yup" he assured her.

(x)

Max had spent the day wandering the streets of Bristol, it wasn't much fun, especially in the rain. However an idea had crossed his mind and he soon became rather busy finding the exact things he wanted from the shops, he wanted it to be perfect.

(x)

Rosie rummaged through her bag for the door keys, though she presumed Max would be inside. It had been another boring day at work, even worse than normal due to the fact that she had to do extra having taken days off earlier in the week when Max first arrived. At least she knew that once she left, she could go home and be with him. Just like the old times.

She shook the rain off her umbrella as she turned the key in lock and entered the hallway.

"Hi!" She called out

"Hi" Max called back.

Rosie walked out into the main room of the house, as she looked up her jaw dropped.

"Max" she whispered looking around. He had tidied and cleaned the room from top to bottom, laid out fresh flowers, dimmed the lights. The table had been laid and decorated with roses and candles. On the mantel piece she noticed a new photo frame, and in it was their photo. Rosie smiled at the effort he had obviously put in, it was gorgeous. Then she looked over to the doorway to the kitchen where he was leaning admiring her and her reaction.

"You did all this?" She asked quietly walking over to him.

Max nodded as she gazed into his eyes

"It's lovely" she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist

"Only the best for you" he murmured kissing her lightly on the lips.

**A/N ok i don't really know why i wrote this, its a bit shite, but i felt like even more fluff!**


	7. Chapter 7

Max's ten days in Bristol were nearing a close. They had tried to squeeze in as much as they could into the short time, trying to cherish the little time together that was remaining.

And now they were enjoying a quite spot on the hillside, looking out over the city and down towards the estuary. Rosie was leaning into his side picking at the fish and chips that were lying on his lap. The wind was bracing and made her shiver so Max kept his spare arm wrapped around her keeping her closer to him.

"I think they should sell these in South Africa more often" Max said enjoying the fish and chips

"Mmm they're pretty good" she agreed "I'll send you some" she joked

"Please do!"

"I can't believe you have to go back tomorrow. It's gone so quickly" Rosie mumbled sadly

"I know" He said now stroking her hair "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, besides I should be the one who's sorry"

"Why?" he questioned

"Because it's my fault we can't stay together"

"Don't be stupid Rosie"

"I'm not!" she tried to defend herself "I should be back in South Africa with you"

Then why don't you come back, max wanted to ask. But he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to put her in that situation.

"It's fine" he lied.

A gust of wind blew in their direction, Rosie's hair flew up, making her face more vulnerable to the cold wind. Reluctantly she moved from her comfortable position to pull it back down to its normal resting place and buried herself back into Max's chest.

"Do you wanna go back home?" Max said referring to the house in Bristol

"Africa or Bristol?" She sighed

"Bristol" he smiled tilting his head at her

"No, I just want to stay here. It's peaceful, it's kinda nice, reminds me of real home"

"I know weird similarities eh?"

Rosie smiled slightly

"I just want to stay with you" she whispered

Max kissed the top of her head, rubbing his nose slightly on her soft and cold hair. Rosie broke away from him and looked up into his eyes before leaning in to his lips and clasping them firmly with her own.

The kiss was deep and fulfilling, neither of them wanted it to end. And it didn't feel like it ever would, it continued and the longer it went on the more and more it felt like there was no one else on earth.

"Get a room" a voice yelled bringing them back to reality

Max broke away and turned to the where the voice had come from, a few young teenagers passing by on the grass below were laughing in their direction. Max frowned and turned back to Rosie who bit her lip whilst grinning at him.

Max let out a small and quiet chuckle that melted her heart once more.

"Sure you wanna stay?" He murmured,

Rosie smiled and gave him another quick peck on the lips

"No" she said standing up and taking his hand "let's go"

**A/N This was meh, repetitive and pointless but I've had the fish and chip scene in my head since the beginning! Only one or two more chapters but i'm going to Australia on Tuesday for 3 ish weeks so i cant post anyway... i'll try and read all your fics if i can but i cant promise!**

**Dont miss me too much :P**

**Emily x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N last chapter, and it's a little one just had to tie it all up! Thanks for all your reviews!**

It had been a week since Max had left, 7 days 4 hours and 12 minutes to be precise – Rosie had been counting. And that's when she decided enough was enough. The pain had gone on for too long and there no longer seemed any point to the separation.

She made a few phone calls, hauled her suitcase from the top of her wardrobe and begun flinging all of her belongings inside. Half an hour later she was out of the door.

(x)

Danny returned home from a fairly busy day at the clinic. He turned the key in the lock and opened the front door, wiping his feet on the mat and hanging his coat on the peg as he always did.

"Hi" he called out

Evan, who had pretty much taken up permanent residence in his house, emerged into the hallway.

"What?" Danny asked noticing his solemn expression

"She's gone" Evan said quietly holding out a piece of paper

"Gone?" Danny frowned

"Rosie. She's gone back home"

Danny silently took the piece of paper from Evans hand and opened it.

_Dad, _it read

_I've tried so hard to make a life back here, to enjoy myself and be happy. But I'm not, it hasn't worked._

_I can't carry on here, not for you I'm sorry. I know you need me and I've needed you in the past many times but this time it's not you that I need, I need someone else. I miss him so much Dad I can't be without him any longer, I love him too much to forget that he's so far away. When Max was here it just reminded me of the pain I'm putting us both in me being here._

_So I'm going back. Who knows what will happen when I'm there but I know I'll be happier there. Besides its home. I'd like to think that one day you'll came back too because I know you need that place and it needs you too. Hope you understand Dad, I feel guilty for going but I have to do what my heart tells me._

_Love Rosie xxxx_

Danny read the final words and folded it back in half. He let out a small sigh of sadness but smiled. She was growing up, she didn't need him, she was in love.

He knew he'd see her again soon, he'd follow her back, she was right he needed that place.

Besides they never said goodbye.


End file.
